metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Ending Outfit
The "Ending Outfit" is a casual outfit worn by Samus Aran in the best endings for several Metroid games. This article focuses on the consistent outfit featured in Super Metroid, Metroid Fusion and Metroid: Zero Mission, although Samus had also worn the Justin Bailey in Metroid and a tank top and panties in Metroid II: Return of Samus. Description Samus' most recognizable ending outfit consists of a sports bra and short shorts (a thong in Super Metroid and to a lesser extent Metroid) worn with bracelets and boots. The color varies from game to game: Magenta in the original Metroid black in Super, blue in Fusion, orange in Zero Mission. Each appears in the best endings of each game, and the former two also appear in the Game Overs for their respective games. The Zero Mission top features a triangle cut out above the chest and some lining not shown in previous incarnations, and does not have bracelets. Samus wears the Ending Outfit only if the game is completed in the shortest amount of time. These time limits have varied from under one hour to under two hours to under three hours, depending on the game. In the original Metroid, each ending sequence but two (the "worst" of them) was notable for revealing that Samus, underneath her Power Suit, is actually a woman. However, for several games after, the Ending Outfit continued to appear as traditional fastest-completion ending sequence attire, even though it was well-established that Samus is female. The persistent showings of Samus in a revealing outfit are likely intended as 'rewards' for beating the games quickly. The Ending Outfit was largely replaced by the Zero Suit. The Ending Outfit made an appearance in Zero Mission, where it is worn in endings earned by collecting 100% of the items or less than 15% of the items. It, or more specifically the Fusion version, later made a reappearance for the best ending under Fusion Mode of Metroid: Samus Returns. Other appearances ''Metroid EX Samus also wears an Ending Outfit in the ending of ''Metroid EX, after removing her Power Suit. This version most resembles the outfit from Super Metroid since it involves a sports bra, thong and boots, but she wears cropped gloves and a holster, and her hair is tied at the end. ''Super Smash Bros.'' series The outfits from Fusion and Zero Mission were revealed in a Miiverse post on August 19, 2014 to be included in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U as alternate costumes for Zero Suit Samus. They return with some changes, namely Samus' now signature ponytail hairstyle, Jet Boots, Paralyzer and bracelets. Apparently, the costumes were last minute additions. Masahiro Sakurai was quick to explain that Zero Suit Samus's designer was a woman. This designer's identity is unknown, but several female modelers worked on the game. Those that work for Nintendo include Shuhan Goya, Yu Kasahara, Yuya Kimura, Ayaka Kaneko, Yuri Suga, Chisato Fujita and Mai Takai. Both outfits returned in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. Tips (Wii U) Original Games/Settings ;Zero Suit Samus's 7th Color :"Zero Suit Samus's seventh color variation is a unique orange outfit. This outfit first appeared in certain endings of Metroid: Zero Mission" Gallery Smash4ZSSAlts.jpg|''"Pic of the day. Looking at the number of days we have left for development, it would be an impossible task to create this… That's what I told my staff. But thanks to the determination of her female designer, these Zero Suit outfits got completed in time. From the ending of Metroid: Zero Mission, here's Samus in shorts!"'' Smash4Brinstar.jpg|''"Here's a look at the 3DS version. You can use the same outfit variations in both the 3DS and Wii U versions."'' File:Fusion Ending Outfit.png|The Fusion outfit. File:Zero Mission Ending Outfit.png|The Zero Mission outfit. SSB4-3DS Congratulations All-Star Zero Suit Samus.png|All-Star Mode congratulations screen (Nintendo 3DS) Fusion Suit Ending Outfit in Ultimate.png|''Fusion'' outfit render (Ultimate) SSBU Zero Suit Samus Alt 8.png|''Zero Mission'' outfit render (Ultimate) Gallery ''Super Metroid'' Bikinisupermetroid.gif Game_Over.gif|Game Over ''Metroid Fusion'' MFSuitless.png Bikinimetroidfusion.gif Biknimetroidfusionii.gif Mfend2.png Fusion.png|Game Over File:Merge.PNG|The Fusion Ending Outfit featured in the Metroid Manga. ''Metroid: Zero Mission'' File:Metroid ch08 Cover.jpg|''Metroid: Volume 2'' Metroidzero05.png Metroidzero07.png Metroidzero08.png ''Metroid: Samus Returns'' MSR Fusion Mode best ending.png|The best ending of Fusion Mode Category:Clothing